


Seek Outside Help

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bad Plans, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Friendship, Insecurity, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke asks Chie for a favor. This was probably a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek Outside Help

"This is really important," Yosuke said. The door was locked, right? He double-checked. It was.

"Yeah," Chie said, "you've told me that three times already. Just get on with it. Your room's really messy, don't you ever clean it?"

"Really, really important," he mumbled, eyes on his feet. "You can't tell anyone, not Yukiko and not Souji. Especially not Souji."

"Okay, now you're freaking me out. What is it? Did you do something wrong? Is that why you couldn't tell me in public? Oh god, just—quick, spit it out! Whatever it is, I'll help you with it, promise, but stop just standing there."

Yosuke took a deep breath and looked at her, saw how worried she'd managed to make herself. "Chie, I need you to have sex with me."

He _saw_ the kick, he just couldn't dodge it.

"Ow, dammit! What was that for?" He grabbed his side and hunched over, but neither did anything to lessen the pain.

"You pervert! You call me up, act like you're—I thought something was seriously wrong, and all you wanted was to have sex with me? You're dating Souji!"

"That's why I'm asking you," he yelled back, and, fuck, why did she always aim for the tender spots?

That confused her enough that she changed her stance. "What?"

"Chie, I think I'm bleeding on the inside."

"No you're not; I didn't hit hard enough for that. You might want to sit down, though, you do look pale." She didn't sound concerned, only slightly judging. What, you can't take a kick to the side? Pfft.

He took his computer chair and there was nowhere else for her to go but the floor. He really needed to invest in another seat or something, but Souji was the only one he ever brought here and seating never mattered then.

"Alright," Chie said, "before I leave, explain to me how that was supposed to make sense. Because it doesn't."

Yosuke rubbed his side, hesitated. Chie knew they were dating? How'd she figure that out? Well, the cat was out the bag already and he wasn’t going to get anywhere without explaining. Still, it took him a second to get it out. "Souji, uh, he wants to have sex."

"Just Souji, huh?"

"Yeah, alright, me too, but that's not the important part. Souji wants it." Even the pain he felt didn't stop that from sounding hot. Hell yeah, Souji wanted it. Ah, damn, now he wanted to call Souji up and get him to talk dirty over the phone. Later, if he didn’t feel guilty.

"So…this wasn't some set up for a threesome, was it? Making sure I was okay with you and then you'd mention Souji and—" She looked at his closet like she expected Souji to be in there.

"What? No."

"Oh. Good." She messed with her skirt. Why did girls always do that and then complain when you looked? "Because I wouldn't be up for it, you know."

"Great, I'm glad you're not thinking about having sex with my partner. Now—"

"And I'm dating Yukiko and she definitely wouldn't approve."

"Fine," he said with more force. "Now—"

"And you probably _paw_ anyway—"

"I do not." So what if he did? Souji liked his pawing, said his enthusiasm was exciting. Was Chie having freaky threesome fantasies about them? What did Yukiko—god, they were so off-track, they weren't getting anywhere, and he only had the house to himself for so long. "Look, stop talking and let me finish. Souji wants to have sex and I, uh, haven't. Ever."

Chie nodded.

"You're not surprised," he said. "Not even a little?"

"No offense, Yosuke, but you're sort of…awkward."

He was not; he outgrew that stage like three years ago, way before he moved to Inaba. "None taken. Also, I think you were a man in your past life—no, wait, don’t leave, I won't say it again!" He lunged to grab her and, ow, dammit, his side. She'd better not have cracked a rib. "Please, Chie, hear me out."

She sat down stiffly and crossed her arms. "You get one more chance and then I'm walking out of here. I have better things to do today."

"Okay, I'm sorry. The thing is, Souji wants to have sex and so do I, a lot actually, but I've never done it so…" He'd let her fill in the blank. She stared at him blankly. No luck that way. Was he going to have to say it? He was. "So you come in and I…" Come in you. No, that'd definitely get him a kick, probably in the head. Anyway, he had a whole box of condoms hidden in his closet and three kinds of lubrication because he didn't know which one was best, stuff he'd furtively checked out himself when no one was watching.

She narrowed her eyes. Now she was getting it. He took note of where her feet were. "If you're suggesting what I think you are – and for your sake, I really, really hope you're not – Souji doesn't have a vagina."

"But," he said, and hoped he could say this faster than she could kick, "you both have one thing in common." Bad haircuts. Nah, that was mean; Souji's was pretty attractive once you got used to it. "An _ass_."

He dodged to the floor just before his chair flew into the wall. "God, don’t put a hole in it!"

"You're such a lowlife, you know that?" She stood over him, angrier than he'd seen her in a long time, and her stomp came dangerously close to his fingers. He pulled them back. "Asking me over here to—behind his back like I'm some—I don’t know what Souji-kun sees in you!"

"Neither do I, okay?" he said, and hadn't meant to say it at all. Dammit, Chie always messed him up, made him act stupid. He needed Souji here to calm him down but Souji was the problem.

She put her leg down. Had she been going to kick again? "What you'd say?"

"Nothing." He looked away. "You can leave. Sorry I asked."

"No, tell me what you were going to say. You owe me that for bringing me here."

"I… You've seen Souji. He's… You know." He didn't have to explain Souji to her; she'd known him as long as he had. "So sometimes, yeah, I wonder why he's hanging out with me."

"And sex is supposed to help you figure it out? Or give you a reason? I don't get it."

He gestured for her to sit back down. "Souji's leaving soon." He didn't like thinking about that at all but there it was and it didn't seem like it was going to change. Souji was going to leave and he was going to be…here. Alone. With the others, sure, but...

He hated thinking about it.

"He'll be back for the holidays and summer break, won't he?"

"Yeah, but we'll still be apart for months." Chie couldn’t get it. Yukiko was here, would always be here, and even when they weren't together Inaba was small so it was easy to find each other. The city was different. "Say we have sex. I go to his house when it's empty, we do it, and it's awful. Because of me. Because I have no fucking clue what I'm doing. Then what?"

She shrugged. "You try again? That's what I'd do."

"What if he doesn't want to? What if I'm so bad he never wants to try again and then he leaves and all he can think about it how I was a terrible lay and he meets some cool guy in the city and they hook up and it's amazing and then: Yosuke who? Oh, that _awkward_ guy, I can't even remember why I hung out with him in the first place, he couldn't even keep it up long enough to get the condom on."

"I didn't mean it like that." Chie looked worried. "Are you shaking?"

"No." He looked at his hand. Shit, he was. His chest hurt too and it wasn't from Chie's kick. "Dammit."

"Yosuke, maybe you're thinking about this too much."

"I don't think I am." He thought—he didn't know what he'd been thinking. He couldn't think now. He wanted to call Souji and hear his voice. "It was supposed to… If I got good, if I was really great, he wouldn't have any reason to be disappointed in me. He wouldn't get to the city and think about leaving me if someone else came onto him, someone who wasn't all awkward."

"Didn't I tell you that's not what I meant?" She came and sat next to him. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"Ugh," he said because the tight feeling in his chest got worse when she softened her voice like that.

"It was a stupid idea, a really dumb one, but it…makes sense in a weird way. I can't believe I'm saying that, but it does."

"So you—"

"No," she said and punched him in the arm. He didn't mind. It'd been a terrible idea. "I'm going to tell you something about Souji."

"Huh?" Could anyone tell anything about Souji? Yosuke still had trouble figuring him out sometimes and he was sure he knew him best.

"Did you ever think that maybe he expects you to be bad? Or that he'd like it better if you were because then it wouldn't seem like you'd been with someone enough to get good at it? Or, here's one: that he doesn't care? Maybe he's bad too." Yosuke looked at her. "Okay, maybe not, but the other stuff could be true."

"I don't know." He pulled his hair. "I don't know anything, I just… Want to be good for him," he finished in a mutter.

Chie chewed on her lip. "Okay. Okay, I'm going to tell you something I shouldn't and you're not going to say anything while I do it, and if you ever breathe a word of this to anyone or tell Yukiko, I will kill you dead. So, so dead."

"…Do I want to hear it then?"

"Be quiet, I'm doing this." She took a deep breath. "Oh man, why am I doing this? When Yukiko and I—ugh, sorry, Yukiko—when we first did it, it was…terrible. Really bad. I poked her, Yosuke, I was so nervous I poked her everywhere except where I was supposed to, and then she got a cramp in her leg, and then her parents almost walked in, and I'm pretty sure a maid heard us."

Poked her? With wh—oh, fingers! Did that even count? Better not to ask.

"I felt so bad, I was sure she was never going to want to look at me again. Then I found out she felt the same way and we were both just being stupid, and the next time was better because we'd talked." She exhaled heavily and looked at him. "Do you two talk about stuff like this?"

"Yeah?" he said, thinking about it. "No? Sort of, when I can't avoid it."

"Seriously?"

"He just…" He gestured and winced. "I don't like talking about it, okay? I just want to—"

"Magically be good enough for him?"

"Yes, that! Exactly." He fell back onto the floor, sighed, and stared at his ceiling. Souji said there were funny shapes in it but he couldn't see them. "He already helps me with a ton of stuff; I don't want to add one more thing to the _Yosuke is a big pile of insecurities_ pile."

"Yosuke, you were willing to cheat on him and possibly ruin your relationship. I think it's time you talked." She pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knees. "It won't be nearly as bad as you think. He's Souji, your partner. You're not a bad guy most of the time, and he obviously likes you a lot. I'm sure he'll be glad you felt like you could bring this up with him."

"Maybe we should stick to just sucking each other's—"

"Yosuke."

"Sorry, sorry." He covered his eyes. "I can't believe you're giving me advice and I'm actually going to follow it."

"Well, I'm not going to let you practice on my _ass_ , why the hell would you think that?"

"Because you're my best friend after Souji, and Yukiko would kill me if I asked her."

Mentioning Yukiko might not have been such a good idea. Chie got a mean look in her eyes. "Would Souji even let you…? I mean, maybe asking Kanji—"

"Shut up, right now." He searched his pockets. "Where's my phone?"

"On your desk." She grabbed it for him. "You're going to call him now?"

"Maybe." The tight feeling in his chest hadn't gone away entirely. He wondered what was worse: crying on the phone with Souji because he was worried about their relationship or crying by himself because he was worried about their relationship. They both sucked. Crying sucked.

"Well, call me afterwards, okay? I really do have to go, I had plans with Yukiko."

"Okay." He touched her foot, the closest thing he could reach. "Thanks, Chie. Sorry about…"

"Let's forget that part, alright? Never mention it again? Ever?" She saw herself out. "Good luck. It'll be fine, don't worry."

He laid there for a while before calling Souji up. "Hey, partner."

"Hey," Souji said.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm, you know. Fishing." That was why he sounded so relaxed. It seemed wrong to interrupt him.

"Catch me anything?"

"Not yet. Soon." He heard a click, something on the rod moving. "You don't sound very good."

"I… Can't see any of the weird shapes in my ceiling."

"Ah," Souji said, in that low, drawn out way he had. Yosuke liked that sound. "Should I come over and point them out to you?"

"I'd like that."

"I'll stay there until you can see all of them."

"Okay," he said, and blinked hard. "Thanks."

*

He called Chie around midnight.

"What, is it raining? I'm awake."

"Nah, you're good."

"Yosuke? What do you want? Sorry, Yukiko, it's—no, go back to sleep."

"Chie," he said.

"Shut up, I stayed late helping out at the Inn and Yukiko said I could sleep over. Why am I explaining myself to you? Why are you even calling?"

"Did you know there's a fish shape in my ceiling?"

"And a sheep," Souji said next to him.

"Yeah, a sheep. Took me a while to spot that one."

"Souji-kun's there? Did you two… Are you…?"

"We talked." He hadn't even cried while they did it, only panicked a bit. Panicked some about what came next too, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "I wanted to call and say thanks again, though, since you told me to give you a ring."

"Alright. I'm glad and—what? No, Yukiko, they didn't, be quiet."

"Did you tell—?"

"Sorry, Yosuke, got to go. Night!"

He stared at his phone. "What, does everyone know?"

"Maybe." Souji took it from him and put it aside, kissed his neck. "I can't believe you bought so much lube."

Yosuke kissed him on the mouth. "I can't believe you liked the flavored kind."

"Now I'll think of you when I eat kiwi fruit."

"It's going to be so weird working in the produce section after this."

Souji hummed and rubbed his hip. "Think of me too."

Yosuke was going to have to wash his sheets in the morning and buy another box of condoms to replace the ones that had broken, but at least neither of them had gotten a leg cramp (his side still hurt but that didn't count). He wondered if he could brag about that to Chie one day without her kicking him, and doubted it.

He'd consider it a private victory.


End file.
